Question: A green pair of suspenders costs $$18$, and a yellow pair of boots costs $$2$. The green pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the yellow pair of boots costs?
Explanation: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $2$ $$18 \div $2 = 9$ The green pair of suspenders costs $9$ times as much as the yellow pair of boots costs.